


Half Raven, Half Witch?

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Raven (TV 2002)
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Gen, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Haley Potter thought she would never find any of her family that would love her, but when she finds out that she is the half human daughter of an immortal warlord, she's determined to prove Dumbledore wrong about manipulating her into being his puppet by being the opposite of what he wanted.That means disobeying him and going on a dangerous quest with her biological father to destroy a relic known as the Dragon's Eye...





	Half Raven, Half Witch?

Sixteen children aged ten to fourteen made their way in four boats of four to a shore off the coast of a Scottish isle, they were sixteen chosen to begin a quest to locate and destroy a relic known to be pure evil. Halsem, Vesak, Kasha, Haley, Larim, Janot, Nardel, Miran, Lemec, Hareb, Arros, Cermal, Varan, Ahrdin, Gydan and Kelin were rowing as fast as they could to reach the shore and meet their guide for the quest. Haley was the only one of the warriors that was different, the others knew magic existed and they also knew Haley possessed magic, but Haley had a deep secret that she had discovered before she disobeyed her headmaster and left the comfort of her school to join the quest. It was also why she had a black raven on her shoulder as well.

The sixteen children were exhausted by the time they got to shore and Haley had to help Vesak out of the boat with Kasha, Halsem ignored the other three Otters and was unsure at the Bears, Eagles and Wolves. The kids each wore an old styled outfit with brown boots, brown pants and a brown pouch on their sides, but their main garb was each a different colour for their team. The Otters were blue, the Bears were green, the Eagles were yellow and the Wolves were red "Vesak, you alright?" Kasha asked "yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired" he smiled at the two girls "Halsem, why didn't you help?" Haley snapped "whoa, calm down, guys" Varan reasoned with Haley, surprisingly the Eagle calmed the Otter down just as Raven walked to where the sixteen kids were. The sixteen children listened to Raven as he explained what the quest was "to destroy the dragon's Eye before Nevar can ever get his hands on it" he was telling them. But as he was explaining, Haley noticed someone in the darkness watching them. Especially  _her_ , Haley was easily spotted by anyone because of her blue/black hair and her emerald green eyes.

* * *

In the morning, the teams were well rested and ready to compete in challenges for their leaders, each team had two separate challenges to decide their leaders, the Otters had Ring Line and Symbol Square, both which Haley and Halsem were the last two to compete. Haley narrowly lost to Halsem, but that gave her a hunch she needed to keep an eye on him as they walked back to where the Bears, Wolves and Eagles were waiting. Larim had won for the Bears, Lemec was the leader of the Wolves and Varan was the new leader of the Eagles, Haley had another feeling they were being watched as Raven said "you must be wary..." then he noticed the man in the trees behind the Otters "as must I", Haley and the others watched as Raven walked past them and conversed with the man he learned was named Ervan "is it me, or does anyone get a bad feeling about this?" Haley asked "same here" Cermal agreed as Ervan joined them and gave them some ancient stones to collect in the challenges that would also bring back an eliminated warrior only once. A second time would send them back home again.

In the first day of the trials, the Otters worked well together, they almost lost Haley and Vesak on River Rope as Raven observed them making their way across the river "careful, Haley!" Halsem called "nearly...got...it...got it!" Haley climbed back up the ladder and across the rope bridge to the other side "'s it cold?" Halsem joked "no, lovely and warm, Halesm!" Haley yelled back with a grin as the other Otter's made their way across the bridge "Vesak, be careful!" Kasha called, Vesak's foot had slipped and he nearly went into the river "grab my hand!" Halsem caught Vesak's hand and the team pulled him onto the ridge "how many'd we get?" Haley pulled out the two pouches she collected "about three in my two" she said "couple in mine" Vesak handed them to Halsem "well done, all four of you" Raven praised them with the kids grinning at each other "Halsem, why did you assist Vesak?" "Well, he was struggling and I didn't want to risk losing one of my team on the first day of the trials" Haley was standing next to Kasha with a surprised look on her face as her pet raven landed on her shoulder "'sup, Soot?" She smirked.

"Uh, Haley..." "Yeah?" "Did you just call that Soot?" "In my defence, I was  _eleven_ when I got him" Kasha giggled as Haley and Halsem broke into a sibling-like argument with smirks on their faces as they went to their next challenge, the Wolves and Bears did well also, the Eagles struggled a little on theirs, but managed to get a handful of stones "that a message on Soot's foot?" Haley noticed the piece of parchment "more likely it's off my head telling me to get back to school, ain't going" she took a look at the parchment "and I was right" she said, tossing the parchment into the fire "aren't you going to be in trouble?" Varan asked as she joined them with the Eagles "maybe, maybe not. I don't care" Haley shrugged, Raven watched his warriors as they laughed and joked together, but there were now only fifteen since Cermal had been lost at Thrall Threads, the team only had enough to bring back Arros after the two tripped the bells.

* * *

Haley was asleep when Ervan noticed the similarities between her and Raven, but Raven was also guarding Haley as she slept in his Raven form

 


End file.
